


Derrota

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Forced Orgasm, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Prisoner of War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: -Nadie sabe que estás aquí Tord, para el mundo el Líder Rojo y sus allegados murieron en el ataque a su base.Las palabras de Edd fueron monótonas y carentes de cualquier clase de emoción, la mirada de Edd parecía tan muerta como sus palabras, no había odio, ira o alegría en aquellos ojos vacíos, solo una fría indiferencia a su existencia.





	Derrota

—Nadie sabe que estás aquí Tord, para el mundo el Líder Rojo y sus allegados murieron en el ataque a su base.

Las palabras de Edd fueron monótonas y carentes de cualquier clase de emoción, con dificultad el noruego levantó la cabeza apoyándose en la pared para mirar al otro mientras que todo a su alrededor pareció dar vueltas de manera vertiginosa, el sonido de sus arcadas resonó en la silenciosa habitación provocando un gesto de disgusto en el hombre frente a él. Le tomó un tiempo calmarse haciendo que el constante dolor provocado por el hambre, la sed y sus articulaciones entumecidas solo empeorara, no vomito, no había nada que su estómago pudiera devolver de todas formas, ni siquiera tenía saliva suficiente para babear, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que bebió algo de agua y días desde que tuvo su última comida. Trato de recuperar la poca dignidad que le quedaba enfocándose en el hombre que tenía delante y forzándose a sí mismo a ofrecerle una leve sonrisa socarrona en forma de reconociendo, sin embargo no hubo ningún intento por corresponder a su gesto, el hombre simplemente continuaba mostrando aquella frialdad que le hacía estremecer y desear desaparecer de su presencia, desvió la mirada, aquel hombre le era tan familiar y a la vez tan distinto que dolía continuar viendo en lo que se había convertido, su cabello castaño se encontraba revuelto y más largo de lo que recordaba, su barba crecía descuidada como si no le importara en lo más mínimo cuidar de ella, lo peor era su mirada muerta y carente de brillo, había grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos dándole un aspecto aún más cansado del que ya poseía, sus manos se encontraban cubiertas de viejas y nuevas cicatrices, sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos y cubiertos de pequeñas heridas como si hubiera peleado con a alguien recientemente, su ropa no se parecía en nada a la de los soldados que había visto excepto por sus pesadas botas, su vista se enfocó en la vieja y desgastada sudadera verde que solía caracterizarle, un recuerdo de un pasado mejor y del que parecía, se negaba a desprenderse, pensó sintiendo el aplastante peso de la nostalgia que implicaba aquel simple detalle.

—Aún hay bastante caos afuera, ¿sabes? Soldados que se niegan a admitir la derrota y continúan intentando que la armada vuelva a retomar el control de la situación, pero sin un líder que les mantenga unidos no hay mucho que puedan hacer, luchan por su cuenta como gallinas sin cabeza, ninguno de sus ataques es coordinado e incluso pelean entre ellos por el mando, si todo continúa de ese modo solo habrá que esperar a que se maten entre ellos para ganar esta guerra.

Edd hablo sin despegar su mirada de quien alguna vez creyó su amigo, su brazo prostético había sido retirado y se encontraba desarmado en algún lugar de la base, nadie quiso arriesgarse a permitirle mantener cualquier objeto que pudiera darle la más mínima ventaja, incluso la mayor parte de su ropa había sido retirada por el mismo motivo, su pérdida de peso era por demás evidente, el cuerpo del noruego se encontraba famélico y sus labios resecos y partidos por la deshidratación, recorrido su cuerpo decrépito con la mirada estudiando cada detalle hasta llegar a su muñeca hinchada y lacerada por sus desesperados e inútiles intentos por liberarse del grillete que mantenía su brazo colgando por encima de su cabeza, no le hacía falta ser un genio para deducir lo que había pasado, el cuenco de agua volteado a su lado le contaba toda la historia, la desesperación le había hecho forcejear con el grillete en un inútil intento de alcanzar el agua, tan cerca, pero tan lejos e inalcanzable. La mirada de Tord se mantenía atenta a sus movimientos, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro sustituida por un gesto de pesadumbre que intento ignorar, no era tiempo de mostrar debilidad, sacó una botella de agua del interior de su gabardina y comenzó a llenar el recipiente en el suelo.

Los ojos de Tord se abrieron tanto como pudieron mientras veía como Edd vertía agua en aquel trasto mientras relamía sus labios agrietados en un gesto meramente instintivo, si aún le quedará saliva seguramente se encontraría babeando por la idea de aquel preciado líquido apaciguando su sed. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había permanecido sin agua o cuando había sido su última comida, pero debía haber pasado un largo tiempo, era consciente de todo el peso que había perdido desde su ingreso a aquella celda y que presentaba los síntomas más comunes de la deshidratación, se sentía enfermo y débil mientras que su cuerpo apenas le respondía. Había pensado que moriría en aquel lugar, hacía días que no recibía comida y la última vez que alguien había ingresado a su celda únicamente lo hizo para encadenarlo a la pared y dejar aquel tazón de agua rebosante del inalcanzable líquido, realmente creyó que moriría, pero entonces Edd había entrado por aquella puerta, su voz fue el primer sonido humano que escucho desde que se había quedado sin voz, incluso ahora, mientras que le veía en aquella celda junto a él, dudaba un poco de su existencia, ya había alucinado antes, alucinaciones tan vividas que le hacían temer por su cordura pero sabía que era el real, tenía que serlo, ninguna de sus alucinaciones le había tratado con tanta crueldad como él, hundiéndolo más en el abismo de desesperación en el que ya se encontraba, recordándole que no había salvación, que para el mundo estaba muerto, que no le quedaba absolutamente nadie que abogara por él.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado para llevarle a aquel estado? No lo sabía, en aquella celda no había una forma de medir el tiempo, había aprendido a usar las luces de su celda para tratar de contar los días, pero aquellas luces solían ser engañosas y no siempre obedecían el mismo patrón.

Durante sus primeros días de encierro permaneció sumido en una oscuridad absoluta, ahora no recordaba mucho de esos días, pero tenía la vaga sensación de haber golpeado las paredes o lo que creyó que era la puerta y que gritó esperando una respuestas hasta que sus voz dejó de salir, nadie entró en aquel lugar, ni siquiera trataron de interrogarlo, aquella fue su rutina hasta que un día decidió echarse en el suelo, sintiéndose débil e incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera permanecer inmóvil tratando de ahorrar energía, el tiempo que pasó en aquella posición era indefinible pero en algún momento la puerta se abrió y las luces de la celda se encendieron, fueron tan terriblemente brillantes que sintió que le dejarían ciego, un hombre había entrado a aquel lugar dejando un plato de comida y una botella de agua, pero tan rápido como aquella presencia había aparecido se fue sin siquiera mirarlo, después de eso las luces de su prisión no pararon de parpadear haciendo que terminara vomitando todo lo que había comido ese día, aquellas luces le hicieron agazaparse en un rincón para buscar un descanso que nunca logró obtener. No le tomó demasiado darse cuenta del patrón de su tortura, alguien entraría a dejar comida y agua una vez que fuera derribado por la privación de sueño y la sed mientras que poco a poco sus raciones de comida fueron disminuyendo hasta que finalmente dejó de recibirlas, al final solo el agua era lo que le seguía manteniendo vivo; miro el agua llenar aquel tazón inalcanzable hasta casi derramarse y soltó un gemido desesperado intentando captar la atención de Edd.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver a Edd patear el tazón que se deslizó sobre el liso suelo de la celda hasta chocar con él y derramándose en el proceso, trato de decir algo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a arder ante su impotencia, pero su garganta se encontraba destrozada por la sed permitiéndole apenas emitir un par de lastimeros gemidos, que fácilmente podrían pasar por los de un animal moribundo.

—Supongo que olvidé soltarte —dijo Edd con indiferencia, por supuesto que no lo había olvidado, pero no podía permitirse soltar a Tord, aun no podía hacer aquello, aunque quisiese, sus ojos grises mostraban una absoluta desesperación, mientras intentaba mover su lacerado brazo apenas con la suficiente fuerza para hacer tintinear los eslabones de la cadena. Tord estaban roto, todos aquellos días de aislamiento y privación habían acabado no solo con su cuerpo, también con su orgullo y quizás un poco con su cordura, aquella mirada sumisa y suplicante no era la del Líder Rojo al que capturó semanas atrás, ya no parecía quedar rastro de aquel hombre en Tord, pero no podía culparlo, todas las torturas dentro de aquel lugar habían sido diseñadas para quebrantar a sus prisioneros—. Supongo que realmente quieres esto, ¿no es así? —preguntó mientras sacudía la botella haciendo que la poca agua que aún quedaba dentro girara formando un pequeño remolino.

—Sí —respondió Tord forzando su garganta para dejar salir un hilo de voz apenas audible, pero en medio de aquel sepulcral silencio su respuesta fue perfectamente escuchada.

—Bien, entonces —dijo el británico mientras se acercaba a Tord, levantando su rostro y obligándolo a echar su cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle beber el resto del agua en la botella, algunos hilos de agua se derramaron por la comisura de su boca, pero a él no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. No había suficiente agua para apaciguar su sed, pero era más que suficiente para refrescar su garganta y hacerle desesperar por más—. Supongo que esto no ha sido suficiente, ¿cierto? Aún estás demasiado sediento —recalco lo evidente.

Los ojos de Tord se iluminaron de deseo al ver la segunda botella que Edd sacó de entre sus prendas, el británico ni siquiera necesito una respuesta a su pregunta, la sincera reacción de Tord fue suficiente confirmación para él.

—Entonces tendrás que ganarte esto —dijo mientras retrocedía un par de pasos dejando la botella en el suelo en donde Tord fuese incapaz de perderla de vista.

—¿Qué quieres? —su voz salió dolorosamente áspera pero no le importo.

—Información.

La mirada de Edd permanecía fija sobre él, tan impasible e inmisericorde como en un principio, él solo estaba en aquel lugar por información, no porque mínimamente le importase su existencia, para Edd solo era una fuente de información de la que desharía una vez que obtuviera lo que quería, aquel razonamiento solo puso una sonrisa amarga en su rostro; en la persona que tenía delante no quedaba rastro de la quien alguna vez llamó su mejor amigo y él había sido el único culpable, todas sus acciones, todas su estupideces y decisiones le habían llevado a perderlo, incluso si aceptaba su culpa no hacía que el hecho fuera menos hiriente.

—Jodete —aquella simple palabra salió de la boca del noruego a modo de respuesta, aquella era la peor de las respuestas y lo sabía, pero ¿qué era lo peor que podría suceder con él?, ¿morir por ser inservible? Eso solo le sacaría de su miseria, ya no le importaba lo que sucediera con él y con su ejército derrotado, no había manera darle un revés a la situación incluso si lograba escapar de aquel lugar, estaba derrotado y era momento de aceptarlo, de todas formas, ¿qué sentido tenía continuar luchando? No le quedaba nada, las personas más cercanas a él seguramente estaban muertas o sufriendo un destino como el suyo pero lo peor de todo era la persona frente a él, la única persona alrededor de la cual todo su mundo giró por más tiempo de lo que podía recordar, la única que le hizo dudar de todas y cada una de sus acciones, ahí estaba, parado frente a él mirándole como si fuera el ser más insignificante y miserable que alguna vez había visto, algo que solo de existir le asqueaba, él había sido quien destruyó a esa persona convirtiéndolo en solo una sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido.

—¿Realmente quieres eso? Lo único que tienes que hacer es darme sólo un par de coordenadas y algunas contraseñas y podrías terminar con todo este castigo, quizás no pueda dejarte salir de este lugar, después de todo no eres más que un monstruo codicioso y egoísta que seguramente lo arruinara todo nuevamente, pero supongo que tres comidas aseguradas y algo de higiene personal es poco más de lo que mereces y puedo ofrecerte.

Apretó su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que comenzó a doler, ¿esa era la forma en que Edd lo miraba? Si hubiera podido quizás se hubiese puesto a llorar como un niño pequeño, no le hubiera importado si aquellas palabras hubieran sido dichas por cualquier otra persona, pero viniendo de Edd tenían un peso insoportable en ellas que solo hacían que su pecho doliera aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Debería marcharme y dejar que te pudrieras aquí, pero no puedo dejarte morir y tampoco recompensarte por negarte a cooperar —había esperado que Tord accediera y le dijera todo, se encontraba en sus límites físicos y psicológicos, solo tenía que hablar y todo su sufrimiento pararía. Apretó su puño hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron, no era el momento para mostrar debilidad y misericordia, no le daría una segunda oportunidad, si tenía que ejecutar aquel plan, entonces lo llevaría al cabo hasta el final—. Supongo que tendrás que ganarte las cosas de otro modo —sonrió con malicia ante lo que diría a continuación—. Espero que esa boca tuya sirva para algo más que ladrar órdenes.

—¿Qué estás...? —sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron, Edd, ¿el realmente había insinuado aquello? No, no podía ser, él no lo haría, tenía que ser una broma, una estúpida y horrible broma, intentó retroceder hasta que su espalda quedó completamente contra la pared, se retorció y gimoteo cuando Edd piso su entrepierna aplastándola bajo su bota hasta hacerlo aullar de dolor.

—Entonces, ¿cómo será?, por las buenas o por las malas —podría jurar que hasta ese día nunca en su vida vio miedo en la mirada de Tord, ni siquiera le vio temblar o rogar cuando se vio rodeado y derrotado, pero ahora podía verlo sumido en un terror puro y visceral—. Supongo que será por las malas.

Aquellas simples palabras le hicieron temblar, su voz se negaba a salir nuevamente de su garganta, todo parecía sacado de una pesadilla, pero el tirón sobre su cabello sucio y grasiento le hizo saber que se encontraba despierto, que aquello realmente estaba sucediendo, qué Edd realmente iba a..., sus pensamientos pararon de golpe mientras Edd desabrochaba sus pantalones y sacaba su miembro, su pene colgaba flácido entre sus piernas, él ni siquiera parecía mínimamente excitado por aquello. ¿Tan repulsivo le resultaba? Quiso sacudir su cabeza queriendo borrar aquella interrogante de su mente pero aquel firme agarre se lo impedía, ¿realmente se encontraba herido de que el sujeto que estaba a punto de obligarlo a hacerle una mamada ni siquiera estuviera excitado por ello?, no, no era aquello lo que le dolía, lo que realmente le estaba matando por dentro era el maldito hecho de que esa persona se fuera Edd, era el hecho de que Edd lo encontrara tan repugnante, que lo odiara lo suficiente para hacerle aquello sin la más mínima muestra de duda, que todo no fuera más que un método de tortura para obtener información, que ni siquiera continuaba importándole Edd.

—Deja de actuar como si fueras una puta virgen que nunca ha hecho esto en su vida.

Edd tiró de su cabello con brusquedad reprendiéndole y acercando su rostro hasta su miembro, podía percibir el suave olor a jabón que se desprendía su cuerpo haciendo que se sintiera más asqueado de sí mismo que antes, él ni siquiera había tomado un baño desde que se encontraba encerrado en aquel sitio; su falta de respuesta solo hizo que Edd comenzará a aplastar nuevamente su entrepierna hasta hacerle gritar, su miembro aun flojo se introdujo en su boca acallado sus quejidos, su mandíbula dolía y sentía que comenzaba a ahogarse, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras Edd comenzaba a mover su cabeza.

No podía resistirse, solo dejar que tiraran de su cabello forzándolo a seguir el ritmo que Edd le marcaba, dejarse llevar sumisamente era mejor que ser castigado. Edd finalmente había conseguido una erección que solo hacia aun peor aquello, cada empuje era más profundo que el anterior mientras sentía el pene de Edd llegar hasta el fondo de su garganta, le costaba respirar y en más de una ocasión Edd le había reprendido por rasparlo accidentalmente con sus dientes, abofeteándolo o introduciendo su miembro hasta llegar al fondo de su garganta y sacándolo solo después de que comenzara a asfixiarse. Su saliva mezclada con semen y líquido preseminal escurría de su boca ensuciando su ya arruinado uniforme o lo que quedaba de sus prendas, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y llorosos; lo odiaba, odiaba que eso estuviera sucediéndole, se sentía sucio, asqueado y humillado, pero eso no era lo peor de ser usado como una simple puta, lo peor era la erección en sus pantalones de la que Edd se encontraba consciente, de la que se había burlado y pisaba solo haciendo la presión suficiente para estimularlo, para que retorciera su cuerpo buscando mover sus caderas buscando mayor fricción, soltando gemidos amordazados que sólo estimulaban el miembro en su boca, actuando verdaderamente como la puta que Edd describía.

Sentía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento, la falta de aire hacía que sintiera sus pulmones arder y su mente se encontraba perdida en otra parte, se había corrido en sus pantalones soltando un sonoro gemido, y ahora Edd se encontraba empujando su miembro en su garganta buscando llegar tan profundo como le fuera posible, podía sentir el pene de Edd hincharse en su boca, escuchar sus gemidos opacando los suyos y de alguna forma se sentía bien escuchar aquello; el semen llenó su boca, su salado sabor provocó que terminara vomitando sobre sí mismo para disgusto de Edd, se sentía agotado y humillado, solo quería que Edd se fuera y le dejara solo, no quería verlo más.

Edd se alejó, el aspecto de Tord era miserable, pero lo peor aún estaba por venir, tomó la cadena que mantenía Tord atado y soltó su brazo que cayó sin fuerza alguna a su lado, Tord parecía una muñeca rota, tirado en el suelo sin fuerza alguna, con la mirada vidriosa y perdida en la nada.

—Estas hecho un asco —murmuró sin mucho ánimo mientras acomodaba su ropa, los suaves sollozos provenientes de Tord lo petrificaron, debía continuar, debía, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, le alegraba que Tord no se atreviese a mirarlo en aquellos momentos, si lo hubiera hecho seguramente habría notado la duda y el arrepentimiento en su rostro, se reprendió a sí mismo, no era el momento de mostrar debilidad o compasión, pero no se atrevía a continuar, no podía, pero debía, tenía que continuar, una idea cruzó por su mente, aquello debía ser suficiente, trago saliva y busco su teléfono.

Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Tord y le obligó verlo a la cara.

—Me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si la última imagen del terrible Líder Rojo fuera esta? Roto, patético, y convertido en la puta de su enemigo —dijo mientras colocaba el teléfono frente a la cara llorosa de Tord.

El sonido de la cámara al tomar la fotografía resonó en la celda y luego solo hubo un profundo silencio, que terminó cuando Tord comenzó a llorar ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas, gimoteando y murmurando cosas que no podía entender.

—Tienes suerte de ser tan patético o esto hubiera empeorado aún más.

Con un movimiento rápido Edd se levantó y caminó a la salida dejando la celda sumergida en una absoluta oscuridad que Tord agradeció como nunca en su vida, ahora era incapaz de verse a sí mismo.

Afuera el silencio era absoluto, sabía que Tord continuaba llorando dentro de la celda, pero ningún sonido salía de ella, se llevó una mano para cubrir su boca intentando no gritar, su cuerpo temblaba sin que pudiera hacer mucho para controlarse a sí mismo, el nudo en su garganta era sofocante, realmente había violado a Tord, incluso si ni siquiera había sido capaz de terminar con el trabajo, eso no hacía sus acciones menos repudiables y terribles.

—Se los dije, paguen idiotas.

Los ojos de Edd se abrieron con pánico y sorpresa, levantó la vista del suelo mirando a los tres hombres que caminaban en su dirección, el hombre al centro tenía una sonrisa triunfante mientras extendía sus manos esperando cobrar lo que sea que pedía a los otros dos, el hombre más alto a su derecha gruño mientras metía su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacaba algunos billetes que dejó sobre la mano del moreno que solo se carcajeo triunfante y malicioso.

—Paga Todd.

El moreno habló al hombre a su izquierda que colocó el aparato que tenía entre sus manos bajo su brazo para proceder a levantar sus anteojos acomodándolos sobre su cabeza y masajeando el puente de su nariz. Los ojos de Edd se abrieron con horror mientras miraba aquel aparato, todo aquel tiempo le habían estado vigilando.

—Ni siquiera sé para qué necesitas el dinero —se quejó el hombre de lentes cruzándose de brazo.

—Una apuesta es una apuesta, se acobardó y gane.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —interrumpió a los tres hombres que solo le miraron como si recién se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Edd permaneció expectante de una respuesta sintiendo su corazón martillear en su pecho, miró a Mark cruzarse de brazos con un mohín en su rostro y suspirar, el rubio nunca le pareció intimidante, pero ahora su apariencia lo hacía lucir de aquel modo, una enorme cicatriz de una vieja quemadura que atravesaba su rostro formando alguna clase de antifaz alrededor de sus ojos ahora sustituidos por un par de cuencas oscuras iluminadas por brillantes pupilas violetas, aquellas prótesis le habían devuelto la vista después de años de permanecer ciego.

—Asegurarnos de implementar el plan B si fallabas con el A. Y al parecer perder mi dinero por apostar a tu favor —se quejó el rubio haciendo que el moreno a su lado parara momentáneamente su lucha con el otro castaño que intentaba recuperar el aparato que le había arrebatado, el hispano soltó una risa y murmuró algo que solo el rubio pareció entender.

El sonido de un timbre proveniente de uno de los bolsillos del Mark les interrumpió antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo o hacer algo más, todos se miraron entre sí y tan rápido como el ambiente medianamente alegre había aparecido se esfumo, todos miraban expectantes al hombre más alto, una llamada tan repentina sólo significaba malas noticias para todos ellos. En el rostro de Mark se formó un gesto furioso antes guardar el aparato y tomar a Todd por el brazo arrastrándolo consigo por el pasillo.

—¡Hey! —la voz de Eduardo resonó por el pasillo haciendo que el rubio le mirara por encima de su hombro.

—¡Ese maldito idiota lo volvió a intentar! —bramó el hombre enfurecido sin detenerse.

Eduardo solo se encogió de hombros mirando como sus dos amigos desaparecían al girar una esquina, si únicamente era eso, ellos dos podían arreglárselas solos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada que ellos no puedan arreglar —respondió Eduardo con tranquilidad.

Edd solo miro al hispano, no tenía sentido seguir manteniendo la compostura que había recuperado al verse descubierto, se recargo sobre la puerta de la celda y se deslizó con lentitud hasta llegar al suelo y cubrir su rostro con sus manos, se sentía miserable.

—Realmente nos diste todo un espectáculo, pero sabía que no te atreverías a llegar hasta el final.

—¿Por qué me hiciste hacer esta mierda?

Eduardo solo suspiro y camino hasta el otro para sentarse a su lado.

—Porque necesita dejar de ser una amenaza —había otros motivos por supuesto, pero prefería guardarlos para él—, porque se lo merece y porque eres el único imbécil lo suficientemente estúpido para querer mantenerlo con vida, si por mi fuera entraría ahí adentro y lo arrastraría dentro de uno de los incineradores del sótano.

—¿Ese era el plan B? —aquella pregunta hizo que Eduardo guardara silencio que terminó con un largo y agotado suspiro.

—Mató a uno de mis amigos, jodio el maldito mundo, su estúpida guerra ha matado a miles, hemos perdido a decenas de hombres y recursos intentando derrocarlo. ¿Qué demonios esperabas? ¿Qué todo quedará perdonado solo porque ya no es una amenaza? —Eduardo cortó su discurso y se cruzó de brazos mirando al techo—. Si no eras capaz de hacer esto entonces uno de nosotros debía ensuciarse las manos y realizar el plan B, felicidades, evitaste que incinerara vivo a ese idiota.

Nuevamente el silencio entre ellos no tardó en llegar, Edd busco su teléfono, miro el aparato por lo que pareció una eternidad, había amenazado con arruinar la reputación de Tord con aquella fotografía que había tomado, pero jamás se atrevería a cumplir esa amenaza, borró todo rastro de aquella fotografía bajo la discreta mirada de Eduardo que no dijo ni una palabra sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Qué pasó con los demás? —pregunto sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta, aquel día durante la invasión Tom y Matt también habían sido capturados junto a los dos generales de Tord, no había sabido nada de ellos desde entonces, hubo un acuerdo cuando los capturaron, cada uno de ellos se llevaría a un prisionero, que pasaría a convertirse en una suerte de trofeo de guerra. ¿Cómo había sido aquella repartición? No estaba seguro, había sido enviado a uno de los frentes contra la armada antes de saber lo que sucedería con los prisioneros, pero Eduardo le había asegurado que dejaría a Tord para él, y había cumplido con su palabra.

—¿Tus amigos? Aún vivos, pero no sé si eso debería hacerte sentir mejor o peor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mark —hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar—. Él no es exactamente alguien que perdone con facilidad y digamos que ha estado haciendo pagar al idiota de tu amigo por todos los años que permaneció ciego por su culpa —dijo mientras pensaba en la llamada que Mark había recibido y que le había puesto tan furioso—. En cuanto a Tom, bueno, tuvo suerte de que me gusten los animales, aunque no es como si pudiera continuar rompiendo algo que ya estaba roto para empezar, deberías agradecerle a tu amigo ahí adentro por facilitarme las cosas —mencionó con un toque de burla en su voz. En un principio había pensado en hacer lo mismo que Mark con su prisionero, deseaba vaciar todas sus frustraciones e ira contenida en alguien, lo había hecho en un principio, pero Tom se había quebrantado tan rápido que al final había terminado cambiando sus planes, de alguna forma Tom había removido una fibra lo suficientemente sensible en él—. A decir verdad, prefiero que se una a nosotros y probablemente lo haga, sería útil tener a alguien como él en nuestras filas.

Las palabras de Eduardo le hicieron sentir un momentáneo alivio, al menos Tom había corrido con suerte.

—¿Qué pasó con lo otro dos?

—Ellos... —Eduardo hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar—. Ellos no podían seguir con vida si su viejo jefe continua con la suya. Todd los ejecutó hace unos días mientras aún dormían, ¿sabes? Realmente dudo que siquiera sufrieran, sus últimos días fueron bastantes buenos en realidad, Todd es bastante blandengue incluso con el enemigo.

Edd solo miro de reojo como Eduardo comenzó a levantarse, le alegraba saber que Tom estaba a salvo, pero aún tenía que ver por Matt antes de que fuera tarde.

—¿Crees que Mark...?

—Ni idea, pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones —interrumpió a Edd antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, dudaba mucho que pudiera hacer algo para convencer a Mark de dejar ir a su juguete, desde que Matt lo había dejado ciego después de aquel encuentro en el que apenas lograron salir con vida había guardado rencor hacia el pelirrojo, lo peor que pudo haberle ocurrido al viejo amigo de Edd fue permanecer con vida, había ayudado a Mark a torturar a Matt en más de una ocasión en la tortura y debía admitir que cuando su mejor amigo quería era perversamente ingenioso para proporcionar sufrimiento, miro a Edd con un deje de pena y suspiro, no quería ni pensaba meter sus manos en el asunto, ya había hecho más que suficiente por Edd, había decidido poner en riesgo su futuro y el de sus amigos manteniendo con vida al bastardo megalómano encerrado en la celta tras él—. Creo que ya perdí demasiado tiempo hablando contigo y tengo otros asuntos que atender, por cierto —dijo mientras rebuscaba algo entre sus prendas y sacaba una pequeña bolsa plástica llena de una espesa papilla—, dale esto, la última vez que comió fue hace quince días o quizás un poco más y dudo que su cuerpo pueda soportar ingerir algo más complejo que esto.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Qué más puede ser? Comida, idiota, por el momento estará bien alimentarlo con eso hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbre al alimento nuevamente, hay más en la bodega, pero te sugeriría no darle más de una bolsa por comida —fue lo último que dijo Eduardo antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo y desaparecer al doblar en una esquina.

Con un suspiro Edd miró la bolsa entre sus manos, sabía que debía esperar un tiempo hasta volver a entrar en aquella celda, lo mejor que podía hacer por Tord era dejarlo solo y de todas formas no tenía el valor de enfrentarlo en esos momentos, y talvez cambiarlo a alguna otra celda, una que no se encontrase monitoreada por Todd.

Se levantó del frió suelo mientras pensaba que ahora en lo único que debía enfocarse era en Matt, Mark era razonable y siempre se encontraba dispuesto a hablar para resolver cualquier situación, debía encontrarlo, necesitaban a hablar, necesitaba poner a Matt a salvo. 


End file.
